In general, multiple pumps may be arranged in a parallel or serial fashion to pump fluids in a fluid chromatography system. Chromatography involves the flowing of a mobile phase over a stationary phase to effect separation. To speed-up and enhance the efficiency of the separation, pressurized mobile phases were introduced. Carbon dioxide based chromatographic systems use CO2 as a component of the mobile phase flow stream, and the CO2 based mobile phase is delivered from the pumps and carried through the separation column as a pressurized liquid. In systems using CO2 as a mobile phase component, one challenge is pumping the CO2, as small changes in temperature and/or pressure greatly change the density of CO2. Any fluctuation in the density of the CO2 elevates compressibility issues, frustrating typical compressibility compensation schemes. Therefore, a need exists for chromatography systems that provide increased stability and control of temperature and pressure levels.